Alex Kayne
Alex Williams (born June 24, 1985), better known by his ring name Alex Kayne, is a retired professional wrestler known for his tenure in the New International Wrestling Alliance. He is a two-time NIWA World Champion and is recognized as the youngest NIWA World Champion at age 21. Career Alex Williams was born in Manhattan, New York to David and Jennifer Williams. He is the oldest of three siblings, and is of Spaniard descent. After graduating from Flushing High School, he attended LaGuardia Community College and later transferred to Hesser College in New Hampshire to pursue a Bachelor's degree in Business Administration. Ultimate Championship Wrestling Williams soon dropped out and signed a deal with Ultimate Championship Wrestling, a small federation just outside Miami Beach, Florida where he is a two-time UCW Champion. It was here where he was discovered by the New International Wrestling Alliance. New International Wrestling Alliance On 2005, at the age of 20, Williams signed a deal with NIWA and trained under two fellow superstars, Drago and Primus, instead of being sent to the rookie division. A request from the late Drago who saw great promise in Williams. 2006 Williams made his NIWA television debut as the Scourge of NIWA, Alexander Kayne on August 21, 2006 edition of Breakdown as a narcissistic, self-centered heel, defeating Scott Thomas in a squash match. Kayne was quickly recognized for his incredible charisma and traditional wrestling skills in the ring. When offered the opportunity to spot as a main eventer, Kayne refused, citing he would like to slowly rise to the ranks and make sure NIWA fans knew his name before gaining prestigious respect. Regardless, his skills on the mic as a heel pushed NIWA officials for him to feud with "The Soldier" Mike Stevens, another rising superstar on the NIWA roster. Kayne suffered his first loss against Stevens, but Kayne soon bounced back when he challenged Stevens for the managerial services of Jenna Jordan, Stevens' girlfriend. Kayne rose victorious and managed to isolate Jordan and Stevens (kayfabe). The following month, Kayne and Stevens faced in a fan-voted Last Man Standing match at NIWA Instant Access for Jordan's contract. Kayne lost and suffered a severely broken nose and several concussions that sidelined him for several months. This match triggered an ongoing feud between Kayne and Stevens that continues to this day. 2007 After his injuries healed, Kayne was given the okay to return to the ring. On January, he was offered the opportunity to make his return during the Battle Royal on NIWA's Oblivion Battle Royale, but Kayne had other plans. Later that night, Mike Stevens rose victorious as the winner of the battle royal and the number one contender for the NIWA World Championship. Kayne interrupted Stevens' celebration and attacked him from behind, hitting his signature move, the Golden Glory, onto a steel chair. Kayne soon signaled to the crowd that he was also hunting for NIWA gold. The next month was a promise for Kayne's career as he targeted then-champion, the Avenger, playing mind-tricks and stealing the NIWA title from under his nose. Kayne managed to convince Avenger for a title shot if he came out victorious during his title match at that month's Pay-Per-View. During that time, NIWA Chairman Cameron Reno forced Stevens into matches to defend his Premonition #1 Contenders Shot, to which he came out successful. At April's Fall Out Pay-Per-View, Alex Kayne was put against Stevens for his title shot and did the unthinkable by getting the win over Stevens, taking his Premonition title shot. Though Kayne became the New number one contender, he was already promised an NIWA title shot at the following night's Breakdown against the Avenger and in an ironic twist, defeated the Avenger, gaining his first NIWA title while in turn becoming the youngest NIWA World Heavyweight Champion at the age of 21. Since Kayne had won the title, his contendership was voided and returned to Stevens, and because the Avenger's contractual rematch clause, Kayne was forced to defend his title in a Triple Threat match at Premonition. Kayne suffered his first title loss to Stevens during this match. The following month saw Kayne and Ryan Bane face off the Avenger for a number one contendership match. Both superstars concurrently pinned the Avenger giving them both an opportunity for the title in another Triple Threat match against Mike Stevens at June's Redemption Pay-Per-View. Because he wanted to be the one to pin Mike Stevens for the title, Kayne sought after Mike Stevens and encouraged him to participate in the match after Stevens was brutally attacked by Infinity and his brother, The End the previous night. Later that evening, Mike defended his title, pinning Ryan Bane. This marked the beginning of Alex Kayne as a face over the course of the month, even reconciling with Mike Stevens, putting their difference aside and teaming up to work against Absolution, a stable made up of the most powerful figures in the NIWA. Stevens managed to pull the NIWA Board of Directors in allowing him to host his own Pay-Per-View show, "Mike Stevens Presents": Patriot Games. However, Infinity intervened by declaring himself the #1 Contender for the World Title at Patriot Games. While Kayne feuded with The End, Mike feuded with Infinity. This brought a tag match between Stevens and Kayne versus The End of Infinity with Stevens and Kayne coming out victorious bringing in somewhat of a new friendship between the former rivals. Kayne was able to get Stevens approval in having another number one contendership match for the NIWA title at Patriot Games against The End, to which Kayne won. Later that night, after Mike successfully defended his title, he was attacked by Absolution members Logan Spades and The End. Kayne then seemingly ran down to help his friend, but instead turned against him allowing The End to hit his finisher. Kayne then hit the Golden Glory on Stevens, announcing he was the newest member of Absolution. On NIWA's September Pay-Per-View No Limits, Alex Kayne didn't show up for his scheduled match due to personal reasons. NIWA officials were furious when he didn't contact them about the situation and pulled him from his match scheduled the following night's Breakdown. Kayne was later interviewed and explained he wasn't proud of himself for pulling such an act, but had little choice in the matter. Kayne's contract was set to expire on October 20 and planned to sit out his remaining weeks. On October 2, 2007, Kayne met with NIWA officials about contract negotiations. A new contract was signed which would have him in a part-time schedule, performing in few house shows a week. In a later interview, Kayne explained that he will not be going after the World title in the near future and is no longer part of the Absolution stable. On November 6, 2007, it was announced that Kayne requested to be released from his contract due to inconsolable differences. Though Kayne mentioned he would be taking a break, he leaves on good terms with NIWA and was welcomed to return whenever he was ready. 2008 After a year-long hiatus, Kayne renewed his contract with NIWA. No word yet on the date of his return. 2009 On October 25, Kayne made his return to the NIWA as the Assistant General Manager for Edmund Kaiser, the current General Manager at the time. The following week, Edmund was brutally attacked by Vulcan and Primus, leaving Kayne as the new General Manager of the NIWA. 2010 After a brutal attack from NIWA Legend, Infinity, Kayne was hospitalized for a few months after receiving multiple concussions and a deep laceration on his forehead. The wound left him physically scarred, returning to the NIWA with a more serious persona vowing revenge against his former ally. Unfortunate for Kayne, Infinity was released from the company after losing his career in a match. Kayne, left in rage, would participate in two matches, to which he won and granted him the right to face anyone he chose at NIWA's upcoming Pay-Per-View, Premonition. Returns (2012 - 2013) After a temporary hiatus, Kayne made his return on the December 1st, 2012 edition of Breakdown, beating the Corporal in a singles match. Alex returned as a heel, hunting for the NIWA World Heavyweight Championship. Alex has spent the months since his return playing mind games with NIWA General Manager and former NIWA Heavyweight Champion, Ethan Young. Young, during his time as the Immortal Infinity, smashed Kayne's head through a car window, forcing him to temporarily be taken out of the ring while he healed his injuries. It wasn't until recently that Kayne has been able to get revenge, haunted by the fact that he was almost forced to retire. Alex has been brutally attacking Young's protege, Scott Thomas, his friend Rob Smith, and even Young's brother, The End. Ultimately what sparked Young's attention was Alex suddenly kidnapping (kayfabe) the General Manager's wife. Alex gave Ethan the ultimatum: face him in the ring or he will never see his wife again. The General Manager has yet to give an answer. Alex is still on the spot for the Elimination Chamber for the NIWA Championship, offering Ethan a title shot if he wins the title. NIWA Championship (2013 - Present) At Countdown to Oblivion, Alex Kayne faced off in a gruesome triple threat match between the Corporal and NIWA Champion "The Brawler" LJ. After the Corporal hit LJ with his finisher, Alex used an opportune moment to hit the Corporal with the Aneurhythm and pinned LJ, becoming a two-time NIWA Champion. In wrestling *''Finishers'' **''Aneurhythm'' (Running double knee facebreaker) 2010 - present **''Punt Kick'' 2010 - present **Golden Glory (Double Underhook Facebuster) 2005 - 2009 **Cherish DDT (Lifting DDT) 2005 - 2006 **Exploder Powerslam pin **180° spinning Spinebuster **Full Nelson Slam **Dragon Whip **Half Nelson Suplex **Double Leg Drop **German Suplex **Kneeling Inverted Sharpshooter **Spinning Heel Kick **Middle Rope Springboard Moonsault **Snapping DDT followed by a kip-up *''Managers'' **Jenna Jordan *''Nicknames'' **"The Tyranny of NIWA" **"The Scourge of NIWA" **"The Scourge" *''Theme Music'' **''"Broken Down" by Sevendust'' - 2006-current **"Something New" by Rev Theory - 2012-2013 Championships and Accomplishments *'Ultimate Championship Wrestling' **UCW World Championship (2 times) *'New International Wrestling Alliance' **NIWA World Championship (2 times) **NIWA General Manager of Breakdown (2009) **Youngest NIWA World Champion (age 21) **Number 1 on NIWA's Impact 10 (May 2007) **Number 1 on NIWA's Slice of Supremacy (May 2007) Personal life Kayne is a huge dog-lover. He owns two Huskies named Niko and Maya, two Chihuahuas named Cookie and Dough, a Min Pin named Shea, and Papillon named Razor. All live with him in his home in Paradise Valley, Arizona. Kayne is close friends with Mike Stevens and Primus. Kayne married long-time girlfriend, Sarah Lynne, on May 27, 2007. Their baby girl was born on June 24, 2008, Kayne's birthday. As of September, the two have separated and have since filed for divorce. They still remain friends. Kayne owns a penthouse in Downtown Manhattan, New York. Kayne also owns a lake house in Miami Beach, Florida. Gallery AlexKayne2013.png|Alex Kayne 2013 Alex Kayne2012.png|Alex returns to the NIWA in 2012 BcyTd8dCMAACBgf.png|Alex as the current NIWA World Heavyweight Champion NIWAChampionAlex.png External links *NIWA Official Website *Alex Kayne @Twitter Category:Characters Category:NIWA Wrestlers Category:Wrestlers Category:1985 births Category:American characters